


Campus

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x26 Hope Against HopeAftermath of love  on the rocks after jack and Karen get into a fight spilling over into the season 3 finale
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder
Kudos: 1





	Campus

“You’re really going to continue giving me the silent treatment?”Jack asked her

“You made a mistake”Karen said to him 

“Finally you decide to speak”Jack remarked in amazement 

“McNeil the big man on campus is never wrong”Karen snidely replies 

“Maybe I deserved that”Jack answered 

“Oh you definitely do”Karen glared in his direction


End file.
